


I'm so full of love I could barely eat...

by HighQueenMargot



Series: Quackity/JSchlatt Works [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Husbands, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Song Lyrics, based on a hozier song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighQueenMargot/pseuds/HighQueenMargot
Summary: A quick domestic one-shot of Quackity cooking for his husband after a long day of work.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Quackity/JSchlatt Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	1. Boys Workin' on Empty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dream SMP work, and I've been thinking about writing one for a long time and I'm just so hyper-fixated on this ship so here we are. I don't ship real people, only their personas, but if a cc is uncomfortable I will take this down. Hope you all enjoy. (Title is from Work Song by Hozier)

Schlatt pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up. He braced himself as a head-rush hit but shook his head to clear the fog. 

"Everything alright Mr. President?" His assistant asked,  
"I'm fine." Schlatt said, and walked out of his office, leaving the paperwork and stress of the day behind him. He took his coat off of its place on the coat-rack and slid it on. Looking outside, the noise of the world caught up with him and he realized that it was raining. Well shit. Usually there was an extra umbrella for this occasion, but he suspected that Wilbur had taken it after their meeting about the Pogtopia-Manburg alliance. It looked like he would have to run.


	2. Is that the kind of way to face the burning heat

Schlatt ran through the streets of Manburg in a hurry, holding today's newspaper above him in an effort to keep himself dry. This did not work. When he finally arrived at a simple house on the town limits, he sighed in relief when he saw smoke coming out of the chimney. At the very least, he would have a fire to warm himself by. He burst through the doors panting, wanting to escape the rain. Shaking himself off, he hung his coat in the closet and began to walk upstairs to change. 

"No hello?" He heard a familiar voice say.  
"Sorry baby, long day at work." he replied,  
"Sorry to hear that honey, I got the fire started so you could warm yourself up and dinner is almost ready."  
Schlatt smiled and continued up the stairs. After shedding his suit and formal garb, he changed into a soft blue sweater and jeans. He sighed in contentment and walked down the hall to a room decorated in stickers and drawings. He knocked softly and entered once he heard a "come in"  
"Hey buddy, I think dinner is ready" Schlatt said, smiling at his son  
"Okay, I'll be down in a few!" Tubbo responded, looking up from his book on bees,  
"I want to finish this chapter!"  
"Alright Champ, but don't take too long" he responded and headed downstairs.


	3. I just think about my baby

As soon as his feet hit the main floor, he sped into the kitchen to hug his husband. Wrapping his arms over the other’s small frame, he pressed a kiss into quackity’s head.  
“Hi baby, whatcha cooking”  
“Get off of me or it’ll burn!” Quackity exclaimed with a smile.   
“Also, get out of the kitchen. Dinner tonight is a surprise” Quackity added. Schlatt tried to peek over Q’s shoulder, but his small hands soon covered Schlatt’s eyes. With exasperation and affection, Schlatt headed into the den to set the table and wait. After a few minutes, Tubbo clomped down and went into the kitchen to help Quackity finish.  
“Why does tubbo get to be in the kitchen!” Schlatt shouted, with no response. Soon though, the two others entered the den with a covered dish and drinks for dinner. Quackity set down the plate and he and tubbo took their places at the table. Despite the long and tiring day that schlatt had, he felt overwhelmed with gratitude as he looked at his wonderful husband and amazing son.


	4. There's nothing sweeter than my baby

With a flourish, Quackity unveiled dinner. And it was spectacular. A goey cheesy inside with a soft and salty exterior. It was a hot pocket. Schlatt looked at the plate awestruck and began to sputter.  
“Baby, I can’t believe- this is- I love you so much”  
“I know honey. I love you too” Quackity said with soft admiration.  
The family tucked into their meal, savoring every last bite. Although Schlatt knew that it would be a while until Quackity made his favorite food, he knew that the wait was worth it. And that it would be a while until he started to crave them again. Right now, he was so full of love that he could barely eat.


End file.
